


Christmas Interlude

by TCRegan



Series: No Exchanges or Refunds [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place many years before the main story, a little short that DearSeptember asked me to write. A quiet, Christmas moment with Karl and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearSeptember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSeptember/gifts).



The grandfather clock in the hall ticked quietly, filling the silence. Anders, curled on the couch, book in hand, glanced up. Ser Pounce-a-lot trilled from his spot under the tree, lights twinkling slowly, creating an almost hypnotic affect. Anders frowned, eyes moving from the string of popcorn, to the handmade blown glass ornaments he and Karl picked out every Christmas they'd been together. Four years now.

Maker, four years, and it still didn't feel like it was real.

He checked his watch, frowning, before reaching to pull the curtain back from the window. Black outside, but once his eyes adjusted he saw their neighbor's festive lights across the street, and the gentle snowfall. Nearly midnight now. Karl said he'd be late at the school's Christmas Eve party, a celebration for the teachers and their families. Karl asked him to come, but Anders declined. He had no desire to spend the night carousing with the faculty of his former high school. Not when they looked at him like he was the bane of their existence and – to be fair – he probably had been.

Nearly twenty-three now, he'd calmed down somewhat, but still felt a fish out of water when it came to Karl's friends. The neighbors were more accepting, less judgmental, and enjoyed their company for barbeques and the occasional block party. But even at his young age, Anders preferred to be at home with Karl, curled up together and watching some old black and white murder mystery. With a sigh, he picked up his phone from the end table, the last text he received from Karl twenty minutes ago letting him know he was almost done and would be home soon.

"What do you think, Pounce?" Anders asked, closing his book and tossing it on the floor.

Stretching, he got to his feet, blanket sliding from his legs. With a defeated sigh, he laid down on the rug, inching closing to Ser Pounce until he could butt his head against the cat's. Ser Pounce mewled and licked his forehead before moving further back, out of reach behind the small pile of presents. Anders kicked his feet against the carpet softly, humming a Christmas tune. He saw the badly wrapped gift, a square that contained a Heroes of River Dane t-shirt, one of Karl's favorite swing bands. It was one of many presents that he wrapped last week, lamenting the tacky "HAPPY HOLIDAYS" paper where the A's were actually Christmas trees, the O's wreaths.

Karl's presents to him, all impeccably wrapped in shining silver paper, sat on the other side. Tempted though he was, he wouldn't open them without Karl. Every year since they'd been together, they had a tradition: decorate the house and tree on the last day of November, wake up early together Christmas Day and go for a walk around the block to their favorite coffee place that was open every day of the year. After a hot breakfast, home again to open presents. Even Ser Pounce participated in that, and Anders delighted in sticking a bow to his head, though it never lasted long.

Surely Karl would be home soon. He should get up, perhaps make a bowl of popcorn and ready a movie. But the twinkling lights held his gaze, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

-

"Anders."

"Hn?"

"Anders, love. Wake up."

Anders opened his eyes blearily, confused. "Santa?"

Karl laughed, drawing the backs of his fingertips down Anders' arm. "No, but I might let you sit on my lap if you're good."

"Karl." Better than Santa.

Anders leaned forward for a kiss, pleased when Karl returned it enthusiastically.

"Time 'sit?" Anders slurred.

"Almost two. Come to bed?"

Anders covered a yawn and allowed himself to be guided to his feet, leaning against Karl as they made their way upstairs. "Why so late?"

"I had to drive Greagoir home. Little too much eggnog."

Anders made a face, but held his tongue, not wanting to rehash the same old argument on Christmas Eve. Day. "It's Christmas!"

Karl laughed. "Yes, it is. And in a few hours we'll go get breakfast."

Anders slipped between the sheets, snuggling into Karl's embrace. His pillow dipped as Ser Pounce leapt up, turned twice, and curled up above his head. "Merry Christmas, Pounce."

Karl kissed him gently.

"Mm," Anders muttered. "Merry Christmas, Karl."

"Merry Christmas, Anders. Go to sleep."

He fell asleep again in minutes, feeling warm and happy in Karl's arms.


End file.
